Sucker Punch: Fuego y Hielo
by AkeetoKuno
Summary: Babydoll y Sweet Pea se hallan transitando caminos separados, pero el pasado y el futuro atacará a ambas por igual. Nuevos aliados las ayudarán a enfrentarse con las fauces del peligro.


Babydoll despertó en la fría superficie del suelo. Al incorporarse y mirar en derredor suyo, advirtió que había regresado al lugar donde todo había comenzado. Estaba en el umbral del Templo.

Grandes porciones de techo y mampostería habían quedado derruidas, pero la joven descubrió para su asombro que una sección del recinto había permanecido intacta. Por encima de los restos ennegrecidos por el fuego, una habitación se erigía aguardando su llegada.

La heroína se acercó con cautela y abrió la puerta corrediza lo suficiente como para echar una ojeada en su interior. La brisa se introdujo en la habitación y apagó las velas, lo cual le produjo un sobresalto. En medio de las sombras había una figura que ya le era familiar. Sólo que ahora estaba mucho más decrépita.

-La comodidad no es un lujo que pueda darse una kunoichi-dijo el hombre sabio.

-¿Kunochi?-replicó Babydoll extrañada, al tiempo que descorría la puerta en su totalidad para poder ver a su interlocutor.

-Posees una antigua katana legendaria, una con la que has forjado un vínculo indisoluble. Posees habilidades de combate excepcionales. Has liderado una misión que ha requerido sigilo, inteligencia y sabotaje. En lo que a mí respecta, has probado ser una kunoichi-el hombre sabio hablaba lentamente y con dificultad, sus ojos manifestaban su profundo ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó Babydoll con determinación.

-Los ninjas nacen en las sombras y mueren en las sombras. Has sido elegida, y has cumplido tu propósito, y tu mente está oscurecida por la ofuscación. Si estás buscando luz, debes regresar la espada al pedestal, para que el espíritu que ha tomado posesión de ella te hable y te revele tu destino.

-¿Qué pasará contigo?-preguntó Babydoll preocupada.

-Yo ya he cumplido mi parte, y ahora me aguarda el descanso que tanto he añorado. Adiós, Babydoll.

De pronto, la habitación quedó envuelta en un fuego abrasador. Babydoll trató de abrirse camino a través de él, pero una súbita explosión la arrojó varios metros por el aire y la hizo impactar contra una gran roca. Cuando se volvió, todo estaba completamente consumido por las llamas. Una nube de humo ascendía hasta el cielo, y en medio de ella creyó distinguir la silueta del hombre sabio que se dirigía hacia el lugar de su reposo final.

No obstante, cuando la nube se disipó, algo mucho más alarmante captó su atención: Encima de un gran peñasco, una figura oscura que se recortaba contra el cielo nocturno la estaba observando. Instantes después, desapareció.

Babydoll no dudó un instante y decidió que iría en esa dirección. Además, el hombre sabio no le había dado instrucciones precisas sobre el paradero del pedestal, y por lo tanto, estaba librada a su suerte. No sin esfuerzo, se abrió camino a través del empinado terreno que la separaba de su presunto espía. Al llegar a la cima, no le sorprendió que nadie estuviera allí.

Babydoll avanzó unos pasos en busca de alguna clase de indicio que pudiera revelar la ruta que había tomado su objetivo, cuando de pronto el aire se tornó sumamente gélido. Al darse la vuelta, la joven observó como la figura de un hombre comenzaba a materializarse en hielo hasta revelarse como un ninja vestido de azul.

-Esa fue una aparición muy dramática para un ninja-dijo Babydoll secamente.

-Un Lin Kuei decide cuando mostrarse-replicó el misterioso personaje.

-¿Y a qué debo el honor?-preguntó la joven.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió a tu maestro. He llegado demasiado tarde para evitarlo-respondió el ninja con gravedad.

-¿Sabes quién fue?-inquirió Babydoll con un dejo de ira en sus palabras.

Súbitamente, Babydoll reclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, justo en el momento en el que una shuriken estaba a punto de abrirse camino y atravesar su pecho.

-¡Esta aquí!-exclamó el ninja de pronto, al tiempo que una espada de hielo se forjaba en sus manos.

-¿Quién?

Babydoll despertó en lo que parecía ser la oficina de Madame Gorski. Solo que...todo parecía haber cambiado un poco. Segundos después apareció un hombre trajeado que se sentó junto a ella. Tenía el cabello moreno y una complexión fuerte.


End file.
